warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallowfern
|pastaffie = Kittypet |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kittypet: Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown Fallowfern Fallowfern |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl = Waspwhisker Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather Plumwillow |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Fallowfern is a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Fallowfern is a queen of SkyClan, and the mother of Plumkit, Rabbitkit, Nettlekit, and Creekkit. :She is first seen with her mate, Waspwhisker, as they watch their four kits. Fallowfern warns them to be careful while they play. When Nettlekit topples into the river, she yowls out his name and rushes over with Waspwhisker. Waspwhisker jumps into the river and rescues him. Once Nettlekit is out of the water, Fallowfern frantically licks his pelt dry. :After the warrior ceremonies of Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud, Fallowfern's kits crowd around her and ask to be made apprentices. Fallowfern gently tells them that they are too young and the kits argue. She gazes over at Leafstar asking what to do with them, and Leafstar reassures her by saying that their mentors will have to deal with them after they are apprenticed. She scolds Nettlekit and Plumkit when they start arguing about Nettlekit being pushed into the river. :When Billystorm teaches Fallowfern's kits a few defensive moves, she is unhappy with them learning to fight because they are too young. He tells her that they should know a few moves if there is a fox or hawk. The kits beg Fallowfern to let Billystorm train them again and she reluctantly allows them to. :She is later seen guiding her kits into the nursery for their naps. Fallowfern warns her kits to be safe when they come bounding out of the nursery for a Clan meeting. When Cherrytail speaks out at the meeting about having SkyClan blood along with Sparrowpelt, Fallowfern argues with them, saying that she heard that Firestar only chose them because they were nearest to the gorge. Leafstar agrees with Fallowfern. :When the rogues, Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal, come to the Clan, she covers Creekkit's mouth with her tail when she speaks out. Her kits later want to train with the older cats and Fallowfern reminds them again that they are not apprentices. She lets them have their own practice by the pool. Nettlekit and Plumkit later ask to sleep in the new dens that they found. Fallowfern declines and then takes them back to the nursery. :After the patrol arrives back from fighting the rats, Fallowfern is seen telling her kits to come back when they tumble out of the nursery to climb over Waspwhisker. Cora tells them to get off because they are hurting him. Fallowfern's kits want to know about the battle and she warns Shorty not to scare them. She later helps Echosong gather water for the wounded cats along with Clovertail. :During the full moon, Fallowfern is seen guiding her kits out of the nursery and grooming them for the gathering. She warns them that if any one of them tries to jump the gap to the Skyrock, they will all go back to the nursery. At the gathering, she and her kits sit with Clovertail a few tail-lengths from the gap. :Leafstar offers to take care of Fallowfern's kits while she helps Clovertail and she agrees thankfully. Fallowfern warns her kits to be good and they agree obediently. Fallowfern is seen again asking Leafstar and Billystorm if her kits are bothering them. She hustles her kits over to a flat stone near the water's edge and starts to groom them. :When Fallowfern's kits want to help with the Twoleg kit, she tells them they will certainly not help. She reminds them yet again that they aren't apprentices yet. She and Clovertail herd her kits back to the nursery when they go out to see how the patrol did with the Twoleg kit. Fallowfern orders her kits to get down from the Rockpile when they are playing on top of it. She takes them back to the nursery. :She is seen telling her kits to clean out the nursery when they argue against it. After the bee attack, when her kits long to see them, Fallowfern tells her kits they are lucky to have not seen the bees that attacked the Clan. She says goodbye to Waspwhisker and intwines her tail with his before he leaves with the patrol to go to Twolegplace with the rogues. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When the Twolegs capture Leafstar, Fallowfern fakes a leg injury so that the eldery Twoleg lets her in. Both she, Leafstar, and Harry, rescue Leafstar's kits and bring them out of the Twoleg nest, in order to save them from being kittypets. Fallowfern's kit, Nettlesplash, is caught going into the same Twoleg nest for food along with Birdpaw and Sandypaw. Beyond the Code :When Patchfoot comes back from hunting patrol with only three of the other seven cats, not including her kits Plumwillow and Nettlesplash, she is angry. She is shocked that Patchfoot let her kits wander off into the forest, and suggests that they might be trapped by foxes or eaten by badgers by now. Patchfoot awkwardly apologizes. After the Flood :Fallowfern appears to Leafstar with Patchfoot and Petalnose, announcing they may leave the Clan because they don't think the camp is a good place for cats to live now that it's destroyed. :During the fight against the group of rogues, she is seen attacking a black-and-white cat. After the fight, she, Patchfoot, and Petalnose tell Leafstar they're not leaving anymore. Leafstar is happy they're staying, but is also worried about her missing kits. Trivia *In the allegiances of ''SkyClan's Destiny it says her mate is Hunchfoot. This is a mistake because Hunchfoot's name was changed to Waspwhisker at the last moment. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Waspwhisker: Sons: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Daughter: :Plumwillow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Kittypet Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Warriors Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters